


Homemaking

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Prompt Fill, Schmoop, Unapologetic curtain fic, he's having Sam's baby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回应点梗“Dean开始筑巢，因为他怀了Sam的孩子”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemaking

**Author's Note:**

Dean也不是故意想要怀孕。他一向对此非常小心。有时他甚至会比其他人还要神经质。下地狱前的几个月，Dean敢拿最后一分钱跟你打赌他每天都在吃避孕药，每天同一时间，几乎是虔诚地。Sam失去灵魂的那几个月也一样，而且他还坚持每次都让Sam带套。打Dick Roman那段日子，要不是每天都得逃避法律及利维坦的追杀，他一定会给自己去做绝育。

但现在，好吧，他这段时间稍微变得有些疏忽起来。这里漏掉一颗，那里漏掉一颗。感觉这也没什么要紧。他和Sam的关系断断续续已经持续了九年，而他从来没陷入过疑似怀孕的恐慌。所以，现在看起来也许比较安全了，而他终于能放松一点警戒。Sam和他在这件事上几乎从不调解，考虑到他们刚刚被迫分离了一年的漫长时光，那些每个月他漏掉几颗药的时候总显得不是坚持让对方带套的好时机。特别当Sam给他那对狗狗眼的时候。于是，并不是他想要试着怀上，他只是不再那么非常刻意地阻止自己怀孕。

他们发现那个地堡那天，Dean感觉到一种他从未体验过的感受。他回家了。他们，他们俩，一起找到了一个家，一种他们从未真正得到的东西。这不仅是一个坚固的作战基地，因为Rufus的小屋已经是，但可以确定的是，由于某种原因那始终不能称之为“家”。他从未想过自己还会思念有家的感觉。他有Impala，他有Sam。他不该还需要别的什么。他很确定自己脑子里从来没出现过“无家可归”这个概念，而如今更加绝对不是。他可以喘口气。他可以放松，只是一点点。

他们放走那个不自觉的小烦恼Charlie之后不久，他和Sam正待在家。他洗完澡，穿着那件自己找到的旧睡袍，哼着该死的小调，因为他的心情就是那么好。Sam正坐在图书馆，工作着，把资料归档，Dean能看出正沉浸在他自己的天堂中。

“有人心情不错哟，”Sam说。

“你可以这么说啦，”Dean回答。他在架子前兜兜转转，寻找之前找到色情杂志的位置，希望能找到另一本，夹杂在严肃的魔法腔调中间。

“你最近几天心情都不错来着，”Sam问道，用他独有的语气。那种试探什么的感觉。

“你指啥？就不能让人享受下生活么？”

“只是那个大概五天前，你就应该到每个月心情最阴晴不定的时候。你四天前就该怒气腾腾，可是却没有。你从来没迟过。”

“我真讨厌你的用词，”Dean说。男性孕体不会真的有经期，好像女人那样，但得特别用药物控制，稳定。每个月有三天会轻微出血，也许伴随着类似情绪化，腹痛，肿胀等症状。大多数人将其称为经期，因为没有更好的词语。无论那是什么，Dean都像时钟一样的准时，每隔28天，精确到小时。“我这个月少吃了几片药。也许这就是还没来的原因。”

“你知道还有什么可能造成经期延迟么？”

“你在说什么，Sammy？”

“我在说如果你怀孕了也许也不是什么太糟糕的事情。我能看到道路尽头的光。这一切快要结束了。我们有了新家。我们再不年轻。为什么不？你告诉过我你眼里我应该得到的那个美满结局，但这才是我真正的美满结局。如果你有了我的孩子，我想我会真的非常高兴的，Dean。”

几周后，Dean坐在Omaha的一个诊所内，就那种荒谬的纸质隔间，跟旁边那个肺被砍伤的男人以及右边也许是肺炎的一家五口只有一窗帘之隔，耳边满是呕吐和哭叫的声音。这是Dean那么多年第一次在清醒，而且并非致命伤的情况下面对医生。Sam站在他身旁，抓着他的手，看着护士走进门告诉他们测试结果。

“Becker和Fagan先生？”她开口。“血液检测的结果明显呈阳性。Becker先生怀孕了。”

你不会知道，Sam当即快乐地欢呼起来。他把Dean拉过紧紧抱着，几乎要把他骨头撞断，然后侧过脸在Dean唇上印下一个深深的充满爱意的吻。Dean并不那么明确地对这个结果感到乐观，但Sam的反应让他不由自主笑起来，而他也确定自己自己对怀上Sam的孩子没有任何的不悦。他只是有点紧张，担心Sam现在的健康状况，考虑到第一个测试对他身体的影响，以及接下来的两个。他怀孕的时候也许无法全力战斗。但在Sam轻快的表情面前，Dean无法控制地感觉愉悦。一种全身涌起的热潮。

离开Omaha的路上，Dean说，“也许我们应该去添点设备，还有其他的东西，趁还没回家。”

“什么东西？”Sam问。

“我想去个货真价实的杂货铺。我们现在有厨房了。也许真特么的该用用，你也听到医生说的。从现在开始我得吃得健康点了，多亏了小麋鹿。还有毛巾。舒服的毛巾。”

“毛巾？”Sam问。

Dean不认为这是什么无理的要求。他几乎一辈子都在用别人的毛巾，主要是旅馆的，轻薄，粗糙，白净，带着漂白剂的味道和烘干机的暖意。即使他私人的毛巾基本上也是从旅馆偷的。可是，他跟Lisa住的那一年，她总是有那些棒极了的毛巾。它们厚实，软和，完全就是为洗浴而制造的。现在他有了美好的浴室和美妙的水压，他想要配套的好毛巾。那些粗糙又吝啬的简直显得像是惩罚。

“对，毛巾。你你知道人们去哪儿买毛巾的么？”Dean问。Lisa家里的好东西总是自己冒出来。她从来不是那种喜欢拉着自己男人去逛街的类型。其他的时间，他的衣服都来自平价商店，军需商店，以及他百分之九十五的购物时间都花在加油站里。他不怎么知道一般人买比如毛巾这样的日用品到底是到哪儿去。

他们沿着Omaha的郊外一直开，Sam指出前面的一个大仓库。那一片几乎起满了。面前的这一家叫做“家庭用品”。Dean把车停到停车场。“Amelia喜欢从这里买东西，”Sam说。

Dean以为他会再次感受到那种纠结和痛苦。那种感觉自他知道Sam没有寻找他而是和其他女人安顿下来那一刻起就折磨着他。可他没有。就像那个结被解开了，再也无法收紧。Sam作出了选择，留在Dean的身边，而不是那个女人。更重要的是，他和Dean有了孩子。他不需要再感觉任何妒忌。这从来不是一种竞争，但他是赢的那个。

商店里，那简直是室内用品的天堂，让人眼花缭乱。大多数，他们都又用不着。他们的厨房有足够一百人用的碗碟。而他们屋里都堆满了陈年古物和他们最喜欢的武器，谁还需要那些小装饰品？

不过毛巾货架真是棒极了。充斥着Dean想象得到的每一种厚度和颜色。“我们想买点竹子纤维的毛巾不？”他问。他根本不知道还能这么干。在他的世界里，竹子就是做成桩用来杀御神的。

“我觉得纯棉的最好了，”Sam说，显得有点不适和无趣。

Dean不在乎。他一路看着直到走到特大浴巾架子面前。标准尺寸的浴巾比起Sam Winchester那样高大的男人显得太过迷你，在Dean身上显得作用也不大。这些对他们来说更加合适，而且也更加厚实。不会太软，也不粗糙。它们简直完美，真的。他拿了三条深绿色的，放到篮子里。

“你想要什么颜色的？”

“我觉得现在用着的就挺好，”Sam说。

他这辈子都没有享受过什么好的东西。Dean不在乎Sam在不在意那些旅馆的毛巾。他们人生里的第一次，Sam要接受他给他买的好毛巾，不管他喜不喜欢。Dean挑了一捆海军蓝的浴巾，加到购物车里。

“我不需要那些，他们好像一条要29美元，”Sam说。接着他弯下腰，耳朵贴在Dean还完全平坦的腹部，“你爸爸对他的筑巢计划有点狂热……”

“第一，Cletus还没长耳朵。他大概只有一颗罂粟籽的大小。所以他根本听不见你说话。第二，这不是筑巢。我只是想给我们建造一个家。也许不是什么郊区小屋，带白色篱栅，院子里还养条狗的家，但那地堡是我们得到过最接近一个真正的“家”的东西。”

Sam沉思了一刻。也许是因为他们特殊的亲密，或者只是因为他们黏在一起太过多年，但Dean总是能看到Sam那个天才脑子里转动的齿轮。然后他大大地笑起来，好像忽然才想起他把Dean操怀孕了。他伸出一只大手扶着Dean的小腹，好像里面有什么他能感觉到一样。好吧，至少那里还是有比一个点大的东西么。

“好吧，你应该需要什么就买什么，”Sam说。“我不知道。也许新的床单？”

“不。好吧，也对，不过是新床单和新床，”Dean忽然决定。

“你不是刚刚才有张新床么，Dean？”

“我们需要一张大床。容得下两人的那种。我们应该开始一起睡觉。”

Sam清了清喉咙，按在Dean下腹的手更加用力了些。“我们已经睡过了。”

“不，我指睡觉，不只是做爱。既然我已经有了你的孩子，我们应该睡在一起。”

虽然他们已经在一起那么多年，大多数夜晚他们依然保留着分床睡的习惯。Dean很高大，而Sam更加是个该死的巨人。而他们一直都不是打鼾的人。因此，一张大床应该正好让他们舒适地睡在一起。他们性爱后有时也许会迷糊谁去，但其中一人总是会很快醒来，回到自己的床上。

“我们怎么把加州大床运到地堡里去？甚至怎么把它带回家？我们总不能把让他们把床垫送到一个荒郊野岭里的秘密地堡吧。”

“我们会想到办法的，”Dean保证。

于是，几个小时后，他们在床垫商场里，躺在Dean被推销的一个记忆床垫上，试躺着。

“这太软了，”Sam抱怨。“我的背习惯更结实一点的。”

Dean坐起身，锤了锤床边。“那么，Yvette,”他叫道，因为那是她的名字，很清晰地印在名牌上。Dean对他笑起来，明显还不能停止自己调戏任何一个有兴趣的目标的习惯。“我们还不能决定要买哪种。你看，我喜欢这个记忆床垫，但这位，Sammy，觉得他喜欢那边的弹簧床垫。是他让我怀上的，所以那代表应该由我来挑，对吧？”

“这个，您的另一半当然应该将您舒适放在第一位。我非常理解。我有三个孩子，”Yvette说道。“而记忆床垫是非常好的选择，但你也许还没考虑到的一点是到了夏天你会进入晚期妊娠，而记忆床垫非常保温。你也许不会感觉非常舒适，到了七月。而由于它们非常软和，在床上也会相对较难移动，一旦你变得更庞大起来。”

“我没想到这个，”Dean说。他没有想过保暖性还会是个问题。地堡深入地底，因此房间总是凉爽舒适，但第二点的确有待商榷。很快，他肚子里的小芽也会开始成长。他愿意做任何事情只要不用每次都得让Sam把他抱下床。

“你看这个型号如何？她说，指向另一款弹簧床垫。这款硬度适中，但上面铺了一层垫子。Dean试探性地躺上去，Sam紧跟其后。它不是Dean想要的那种棉花云，但也不至于感觉睡在板子上。Dean试着想象自己七个月的样子，肚子股成那样，因此平衡也喂狗去了，每天挣扎着上下床。不用想也知道这一款更方便自己单独行动。

“这不坏。我绝对能接受，”Sam承认。

四小时后，车子停到了地堡门前的入口。Dean开着Impala，Sam开着台大卡车紧随其后，货箱里装载着床垫，弹簧垫，还有床架。他们最后决定买下一张大床床垫和两张小床的弹簧垫，只是因为他们今天车子里只能装下这些。这花光了他们最后一张能用的信用卡里仅有的额度，但非常值得。

“我能搞定，”Sam说着，俩人看向卡车里那个巨大的床垫。“你先进去，看看你想把它搬到哪个房间。”

Dean叹气。从Sam提出Dean可能怀孕了的那刻他就知道会变成这样。他会变得像这样紧张兮兮的鬼样，就因为他肚子里的孩子。一个温家人保护自己的兄弟是意料中的事，但在兄弟头上加上“孩子他妈”，那种本能就有点发挥过度了。

“这就一颗尘的大小，Sammy。我才可能一个月的样子。你再搞脆弱的纸花那套我就要你好看。”Dean说。他们一般不谈这个，但第一个测试已经以某种神秘的方式残害了Sam的身体，连Cas也无法治愈。Dean得逼迫自己相信一旦地狱之门永远关上，Sam会复原，他不会把Dean和孩子舍弃在这个世上。他不能接受其他的结果，于是Dean不愿谈论这个话题，而Sam也不愿提起。孕吐还没有显得非常严重，这让他们暂时还可以做一段时间的鸵鸟。

“好吧。暂时来说，”Sam同意了。

到了晚上，Dean洗过澡。他躺在他们的新床上，身上仅仅包着他的新浴巾，脸上挂着大大的笑。他感到安全，温暖，饱足，精力充沛。他想到他们生命中那么长的日子里，连这些最基本的东西也不曾得到。Sam还埋头在书堆里，再次翱翔在书海中。他摸了摸下腹，想象里面的新生命，安全而鲜活的。他的一部分，和Sam的一部分，凝结在一起。他从来没有想到会有这天，他也能得到一个真正的家，属于自己的真正家庭。没有什么比这更加美好的事情。

Sam带着那个印在他的脸上大半天的蠢笑游荡过来，自从听到医生的确认之后他就一直那副表情。

“你在这儿，”Sam说，站在床脚，上下打量着Dean，带着那个Dean熟悉的眼神，那种和食物无关的饥渴。

“我在这儿，”Dean应道。“你说我们来试试这玩意儿怎么样？”

“这真的发生了。你怀着我的孩子，”Sam说，他的眼神仿佛Dean是什么发光的圣杯，是他此生见过最神奇的事物。

“的确，Sammy。”Dean说。

“说起来好笑。直到意识到你可能怀孕了，我都不确定自己真的想要孩子。我知道你一直都喜欢小孩，但也从没想象过你能过上那样的生活。我总是觉得如果我足够努力，我就可能过上那样的生活，但我不知道我是否真的想要孩子。但我想到你可能怀孕了的那刻，就像按下了什么开关。我立刻知道我想要的是什么，就是这个。”

“到这儿来。”Dean命令道。他觉得无法忍受如此远离Sam再多一秒的时间。这一刻他们需要将双方的距离缩到最短——仅以肌肤相亲。Dean掀开围在腰间的毛巾。

Sam微微挑起一边眉毛。“真的？”

“在示意你快来干我？拜托，迅速，Sammy。时间飞逝啊，”Dean故意显得无礼而粗糙，因为包围他全身的这种感觉只能称之为浪漫，不只是浪漫，还让人想要写个声明买束玫瑰还有其他的。买张新床，一起入睡，这已经是他今天能承受的全部了。

Sam可没有被他迷惑那怕一秒钟。他已经解开扣子脱掉衬衣。当他们的生命开始重叠那天，Sam离开Stanford那晚，Sam相对他的重量而言还显得稍微瘦弱纤长，但随着年月迁移，他的肩膀变得宽广，强壮，而不仅是高大。即使如今，Sam的裸体始终都是个震撼的景象。他的眼神带着坚定的暖意和火光，意味着他过上十秒钟又会开始唠叨自己能拥有Dean是多么幸运。等他完全脱掉衣物，爬上床，终于忍不住开口。

“即使过了这么多年，我依然无法相信你是我的，”Sam说这让Dean仰躺在床上。感谢上帝，他的嘴在接下来的好几分钟都没有闲下来，亲吻啃咬着Dean的脖子根，贴着他性感的锁骨，让Dean感觉穴口湿润起来，引起他的注意。他的阴茎几乎是立刻地硬起，阴囊和性器向上缩起，露出下面的阴影，渴望着得到操弄。他现在需要的，只是坐上面前的火车，跟随Sam到他决意驶向的任何一个方向。

Sam抓住Dean的双手压在头顶，紧紧地。不是说Dean无法挣脱，如果他想要的话，但让Sam为所欲为实际上更加物超所值得多。他让Sam压制住自己，分开Dean的双腿，挤到中间，接着，没有更多的前戏，直接进入。

这一刻，甚于高潮本身，总是Dean在整个性爱过程中最喜欢的部分。Sam的挺进，深入那个属于他的沟壑，让他一瞬间感觉真正地窒息。他双腿反射性地张得更开，适应Sam的大小，接着紧紧缠绕着他，将他拖进，随着Sam缓慢，坚定地埋得更深。然后当Sam停止时他终于能够找回自己的呼吸，抵到Dean身体的最深处。

“我想要粗暴点，Sam，”Dean说。

“嘘……”Sam回应，接着用一个吻封住了任何可能的回应，开始在Dean的体内抽动。

而那的确是粗暴的。可同时又，不知为何，显得甜蜜而温柔，狂野又带着一点愤怒，和占有欲。那就像Sam企图把整片心都捅到Dean身体里，用身体语言诉说着那些不敢说出口的话语。我爱你，Sam在说。那样爱你超出了我能形容和感受的极限。我很抱歉，他在说。抱歉没有去寻找你。很遗憾我们没能告诉对方那些应该相互知照的事。对不起，让你眼睁睁看着我经历这些试炼，在你渴望作为我的保护者的时刻。但主要的，Sam没有说出口的话是，“你是我的。都是我的。”每一次抽插，每一次爱抚都重复着。Dean在他的猛攻下没能坚持很久，也没有坚持。一切变成一片寂静，他的全身陷入一刻的永恒，颤抖着在重负下发出叫喊，不仅是Sam的体重，而更是Sam用那具身体作出的承诺。

我们会没事的，Sam似乎在保证。我们会度过这个难关就如一向以来。你会安安全全的。我会一直爱你，一直爱我们的宝贝。我们会在一起，作为一家人。

Sam把脸埋在Dean的颈窝，似乎感受到的这一切太过强烈让他头晕目眩。他抽插的力道开始增强，直到Dean熟悉的那一刻，当高潮近在咫尺。几秒钟后，Sam发出低吼，声音贴着Dean的脖子变得模糊。Dean能感觉到体内忽然的暖意，Sam的精液，就是它在几星期前在他体内种下那个生命。Sam瘫在他身上，Dean用力抱紧，用得到自由的双臂将他拦在怀里。

“我也爱你，”Dean低语。这是他们不曾说的。Dean试图用他对Sam的每一个行动表达这一点，但有时，话语依然有它的必要。

一会之后，他们终于舍得放开对方。正当Dean准备抱怨自己要被Sam硬邦邦的身体闷死，Sam滚到一边仰躺在床。

“哇哦！”他叫道。

“恩，”Dean贴着Sam蜷缩起来，头靠在Sam的胸膛，一条腿搭在他身上。

“你知道，这真火辣，怀孕的你。”

“我一向很火辣。承认吧，你无时无刻不在打我的主意。”

Sam什么也没承认，只是把Dean拉得更近些。他打了个哈欠，即使明显挣扎着试图保持清醒，Sam依然很快坠入了梦乡。Dean意识也开始模糊起来，但依然强打精神拉过一条毛毯盖在他们身上。他陷入睡梦中，思考着宝宝的事，Sam的事，半是担忧，半是满心的喜悦。他们的事从不简单，也不会变得简单，但眼下，他有个家，他被爱着，眼前有无限的可能性。如果你想要将他所做的称为“筑巢”，他大概会说也行，但这是，他觉得，所有生命共有的自然天性。找个安全的地方，一个供给的源泉，寻找爱，创造生命。原始人这样做。鸟儿也是。他会这样也是不可避免。

笑着，他睡熟了，追着那些想法的小尾巴，高兴地感觉到毛巾还垫在他身下。Sam的精液缓缓从他体内流出，他可不想弄脏他们的新床，他会习惯这的，他喜欢这一切。特别是那些崭新的毛巾。

FIN


End file.
